silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Kill grave and Skye
Skye: *opens up the back doors of her van, parked out in the alley behind Ruthie's Skillet Diner - hops in and reaches to shut the doors* 8:22 To Bluetopia Kilgrave: (following her) Keep the doors open. 8:23 ~Silverstream *keeps door open and looks at him, half-grins* Hey... What's up? 8:23 To Bluetopia (steps up into van interior) Close them. 8:25 ~Silverstream Uh, hi? *shuts doors and frowns* Ok, you were cute from a distance and all... But Gettin' a little on the creepy side... Or, a lot on the creepy side 8:25 To Bluetopia (leans back on wall) Utterly charming. how would you feel if someone talked to you like that? 8:26 ~Silverstream *snorts* I've been spoken to in worse ways 8:26 To Bluetopia HOW would you feel? 8:27 ~Silverstream .....kinda offended, I guess? 8:27 To Bluetopia would you want them to be punished? 8:28 ~Silverstream I might get back at 'em, if that's what you mean... 8:28 To Bluetopia Good..... hit your head against the sides of this van 5 times. 8:30 ~Silverstream *looks at him confusedly, then finds a bare spot on the Van wall, and hits her forehead into it 5 times* ...SHIT, DUDE... 8:31 To Bluetopia And that display has earned you another 3 headbangs. So do as instructed. 8:32 ~Silverstream *hits head three more times, then slumps down on her back, clutching her head* 8:33 To Bluetopia oh don't be melodramatic. Stand up. 8:34 ~Silverstream *ignores pain and stands on her knees* We're in a Van... I can't stand up all the way 8:34 To Bluetopia then lie on the floor.... 8:35 ~Silverstream I was literally JUST... Fine *lays back down on the floor, facing up* 8:36 To Bluetopia (crouches down) now we're going to have a little talk. 8:37 ~Silverstream ...go on... 8:37 To Bluetopia You were staring at me back in the establishment. Tell me why. 8:38 ~Silverstream Because I thought you were hot... 8:38 To Bluetopia Did you not think it might cause me becoming paranoid? 8:39 ~Silverstream Well men are usually flattered when it's me staring at them. Didn't you see me biting my lip? Hello, long-distance flirting... 8:40 To Bluetopia ...flirting? i see..... Tell me your name. 8:40 ~Silverstream Name's Skye... 8:40 To Bluetopia ok Skye..... take your top off 8:41 ~Silverstream *slowly slips her shirt off, whilst making eye contact* 8:45 To Bluetopia (whistles) very nice.... and your trousers... oh and your shoes 8:46 ~Silverstream ...foot fetish, I can get with that *smirks as she removes the instructed clothing* 8:47 To Bluetopia ....sit cross-legged 8:48 ~Silverstream *shifts into cross-legged position* 8:49 To Bluetopia (sits opposite her) So, tell me, what's your idea of flirting "Skye" 8:53 ~Silverstream Well... First I get the man's attention. I can stare like I was with you, or if he's really not catching my eye, I'll giggle adorably at something on my phone... Well, pretend it's on my phone. Once attention is captured, I talk... Flattery, compliments, the usual. 8:54 To Bluetopia ....then you have my attention (shrugs) 8:56 ~Silverstream *cocks head* dude, are you requesting something? *impish smile* Oh, and I never did get your name... 8:57 To Bluetopia Kilgrave..... 8:58 ~Silverstream ...cool name 9:00 To Bluetopia thank you.... so now.... Flirt. 9:05 ~Silverstream *takes a deep breath twirls a lock of her hair* Y'know, when I saw you in that diner sitting all alone, I had to think... "What's his damage? Why doesn't he have a lady on his arm?" And now that I see you up close... *low tone* I'm just getting more and more confused... Like that accent! *chuckles* I admit I suck at accents, even identifying them, but... Yours is hot. In that quirky kinda way. *winks* 9:07 To Bluetopia .....keep going (interested expression) 9:09 ~Silverstream Your eyes... *slowly leans forward* Match the gorgeous chocolate color of your hair... Your entire persona is one that just... *whispers* Gets me all kinds of excited... 9:09 To Bluetopia (looks at her and sits back) well..... Hug me.... 9:10 ~Silverstream *blinks* ...right now? 9:11 To Bluetopia YES Skye, hug me as you are..... 9:13 ~Silverstream *leans forward and wraps arms around him, but keeps stomach not touching his body* 9:16 To Bluetopia (wraps arms around her) Your body temperature is very warm Miss Skye. It would be nice to have this on cold winter days (smirks to self) 9:17 ~Silverstream *scoffs* You wish... 9:21 To Bluetopia (tuts) so much distain. Why don't you Smile? 9:22 ~Silverstream ....I have my reasons 9:22 To Bluetopia ....Smile Skye... 9:23 ~Silverstream *smiles as her body relaxes a bit* 9:24 To Bluetopia that's better (pats her back and shuffles back) its a shame really.... how unpleasant your normal tone of voice is 9:25 ~Silverstream *lays back, propped up on her elbows* you call it distain, I call it sass... Which is part of my charm *grins* 9:26 To Bluetopia .....I'd call that last line part of your delusion (sniffs indignantly) 9:27 ~Silverstream *chuckles* Face it Kilgrave, you just can't handle the Sassy Skye treatment 9:29 To Bluetopia And that kind of attitude is the reason I'm going to ask you to step outside in your current state of undress 9:29 ~Silverstream ...it's in the middle of broad daylight! 9:29 To Bluetopia STEP OUTSIDE SKYE. 9:30 ~Silverstream *jumps up and out of the Van, and stands in the middle of the alley* ....I always swore I'd never be a hooker 9:32 To Bluetopia now walk into the public streets. And make sure to exaggerate your "Flirtiness" to everyone you see. (claps hands) chop chop 9:35 ~Silverstream *immediately strides out into the streets, and walks up to the first man she sees* All by yourself? I can remedy that... *turns to a woman to the right of her* Oh my God, your rack rocks. Wanna hook up with me? *turns to another male before the woman can respond, and carries on continuously in this pattern* 9:36 To Bluetopia (watches in amusement) And that is how disrespect is dealt with (turns and walks away) Category:Blog posts